Finder structures of imaging apparatus which make it possible to vary the finder magnification by a simple mechanism in accordance with the focal length of an imaging optical system have been proposed (refer to Patent documents 1 and 2).
The imaging apparatus disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2 are configured so that one of a wide-angle-side lens and a telephoto-side lens which are variable magnification lenses can be inserted into the optical path of a finder device and that the finder magnification can easily be varied in accordance with the focal length of the imaging optical system.